For the Moment
by Railey
Summary: A Once in a Blue Moon experience. [oneshot] [Kagome to Inuyasha]


January 9, 2006

It's you. Everything is you. Without you there wouldn't be me here now, bickering as usual. It's true; you and I both know it. Without you there wouldn't be a me. Of course without the woman before you we wouldn't have needed each other, like now. I need your love and compassion and you need my faith and support, its all right here.

You're studying again for one of those stupid tests and I'm sitting quietly on the bed, so you call it. That thing can't be a bed! It's much too small! Another argument waiting to happen.

You need to concentrate, I can feel those 'Don't mess with me or your head meets the ground six floors below the two story house of mine' waves radiating off you. They, truthfully, creep the hell outta me, but I'm not about to admit to the crime.

Now I'm bored so I bug you. True to the waves you blow up a bit, letting off some steam. Our eyes lock and the battle rages on. Only when our spit is hitting each other on the faces do you start to just stand there and stare with your 'Death Glare.' I start to chuckle. You pout, complaining for me to tell what is so funny to ruin the angry moment. I just keep chuckling.

Your in my face again and "Sit" threaten me while being red from frustration. I can feel the vibe and decide to let it out. I suddenly get the evil look and your fearfully raise an eyebrow and ask what's got my going, but I'm not about to tell, at least not without a fight.

And, as usual, you don't back down. You spray me a bit with your spit, again in my face. This time I casually pick up you bridal style and hop out the window. For a moment of fear you grasp my neck and close your eyes but quickly huff and cross your arms in a scowl. I roll my eyes and you don't notice.

Hop, hop, leap, into the top branches of the ancient tree. You still huff and I roll my eyes again. A light shade of pink catches my wandering eyes and we sit silently, watching the heavens paint a masterpiece right in front of our eyes. Purples, blues, pinks and a strange tint of light green creep over the horizon as the sun fades with the moon pulling up behind us, or what would have usually been the moon had it been there.

I pick you up again and swiftly move back to your window where we enter and I resume sitting on the bed. This time you sit across from me and study my changing features. It amazes me how many times you just watch me change into my human skin and don't cringe or abandon me on my frail nights. In fact it's just the opposite. Your always there, you even skipped a test thing once to be sure we were in a safe place and kept watch all through the night. Of course you slept almost all the next day. Weak humans.

I don't even notice I'm staring at you until you stretch and tell me to boot it, before you do, off the bed. I shrug and hop onto the floor not wanting another fight, one without much resistance in your state of exhaustion.

I kinda feel helpless. Those tests are a demon but you ally with them and it's hard to fight what's not there. Its one demon I'll never be able to defend you from, only one mangy demon and I have no defenses for you to defeat it. It down hearts me to see you study long into the night while you should be resting for the next unknown unwelcome demon to arrive.

Again your studying me, I feel it. "What do you want?" I growl, trying to sound still much like my more demon self and staring at you. "Huh? Oh nothing," your intelligent reply.

"Just spill it wench! What do you want?" I try to rumble threateningly but, alas, you see right through me, again. I moved to sit right by the 'bed' and stare at you intently. You tint a bit pinker. "Um, n-nothing." I quirk an eye brow. Shrugging I turn around and pull back to the wall.

We sit in relative silence. The fat cat meows once or twice but I think he's dreaming. The boy, Souta, snorts a bit and I remarkably hear either its the rather thin walls or he's rather loud. Your heartbeat doesn't slow, not that I could hear. Humans are so deaf!

"Hey, Inuyasha?" You finally ask. "What?" I grumble back, slightly drowsy. "Are you comfortable? I could get you a blanket or pillow if you want." I shrug in reply and while your out in the hall decide to move around a bit. I decided on a corner right by your bed and blush slightly, but hide it by turning, when you re-enter blanket and pillow in arm and puzzlement etched in your features.

You set the things down in front of me and I prop the pillow to cushion my back on the wall and the blanket under me. Leaning back comfortably I can feel you watching me again. I try to ignore it but it pokes and prods me. "What is it this time!" I half howl but kept my voice down enough the noise never reached the ears of another being. Jumping a bit in surprise you shrug and roll onto your back.

Strangely, I set my chin on the edge of your bed. Damn my human actions! Lots of questions were to come later, I could feel it. "Thanks." You state, quite randomly. "Huh?" I ask quite dumbfounded at the moment. You turned toward me on your side, "You took me out to watch the sunset. I thought is was sweet and remembered I hadn't thanked you so now I am. So thanks." You smile. 'She liked it! Score for the puppy ears!' I smiled back, "I'm glad you liked it." Smiling again you turn on your back and stare at the ceiling.

"You know what I really want?" I blinked. "A sky light window. It would use the sunlight to light up my room and I could look at the stars at night. It would be so wonderful!" I look at the white slab you're gazing at too and start to think.

Slowly I can hear your breathing become more and more steady as you drift away from my reality and into your own. I settle back into the corner I've claimed as my own for the night and relax, closing my eyes, and thankful I can't smell the outside world of the 'present.'

Slowly I drift into a light sleep, listening to you shift and turn for an hour or so. Then a pair of feet softly taps the hard cool floor and travel towards my sleeping spot. They stop just at the edge of the blanket I'm sitting on and knees fall to the ground instead. Left over right you crawl quietly towards me. One of my legs is sticking comfortable out in front of my while the other is pulled up and my hand hangs slack over my propped knee. You push gently against both legs and my hand falls from the movement as you settle in my lap. One of my eyes cracks open and looks down at you, hands gripping my haori and knees brought up over my left leg.

You're still partially awake when I completely open my eyes to look down on you. Curiously I pull my arms around your back and hold you closer, putting my head on yours and breathing your sweet scent. You nudge a bit on my chest with your cheek but slack soon afterwards, clearly asleep. I pull you in just a bit more before I, too, rest in my usual partly asleep state, daring myself to not drift completely in the dangerous world of the "present."

'I'm never gunna hear the end of this in the morning…' I shrug off the thought and simply go with the flow, for the moment. 'Sweet things weren't made to last.' I think again regrettably but shrug that thought off, too. 'All's left to do is wait 'till morning and remember this forever.' And with that the clock beeps midnight.

..:Owari:..

Railey: I am making a habit of not leaving beginning notes and hopping right into the story because beginning notes annoy the shit outta me! I mean, come on! Save your yammering till the end will 'ya! And I know I'm being hypocritical here.

So this is a sweet little thing I wrote out while listening to my history teacher drabble on about important dates in history and my fellow students purposly distracting her from her lessons, something EASILY accomplished. Kinda OCC but hey he's human! I really like this writing style though! Practically no voice except the end, like my Naruto fic. Expect more like this!

To me the writing was a bit, too short... I dunno. Haven't written very many One-shots yet but I'm getting there... Along with updating my other stories, but thats diffrent!

Drop me a message. Not exactly a review but a message. Simple "Hi!" will suffice. Hey, summer break does things to your head, okay! I'm bored outta my mind!


End file.
